The invention described herein generally relates to devices, systems and methods for landing watercraft near a waterway shoreline for purposes of embarcation or disembarcation, mooring the watercraft at or near the shoreline, and perhaps storing the watercraft out of the water during periods of non-use. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device sufficiently portable to accompany an outing on personal watercraft, for submerging near a shoreline to protect the hull during landing and mooring. The use of watercraft for recreation and competition has increased greatly in the past few years. The watercraft to which the present invention relates includes personal watercraft (also commonly known by the names jet ski, wave runner or similar moniker) as well as traditional recreational boats such as those used for fishing, skiing, or touring the waterway. In general, a personal watercraft is typically operated by one person in a waterway, although many designs allow for the transport of additional riders.
While the hull of many a watercraft is made of aluminum and/or fiberglass, it can be easily damaged when a person attempts to land or moor the watercraft in shallow water at the edge of a shoreline. Depending upon the frequency and size waves, and the terrain of the waterway floor and shoreline, watercraft may be repeatedly and vigorously pushed by wind or waves into contact with abrasive elements along or near the shoreline, such as shale or other rock formations, trees or stumps, or other elements that may gouge or crack the watercraft hull. One solution to this problem has been to position a shock-insulating device (such as unused car tire) near the shoreline, for either placing under the hull of the moored watercraft or for anchoring the watercraft offshore in deeper water.
A search of patents has revealed that inventors have recognized the problems identified above, and have proposed various devices or systems to overcome at least some aspects thereof Patents which describe systems which aid in landing or mooring watercraft include U.S. Pat. No. 2,462,964 to Heggen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,033 to Kolstad et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,060 to Slack et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,459 to Smyly.
A study of known patents indicates that, while inventors have provided specific devices or systems which solve some aspects of the problems associated with the securing and storing of watercraft, there is a need for additional systems and methods of their use. The patents and other references known in the art lack one or more essentials features of the invention disclosed herein.